Suzaku no Tennyo
by Strawberry Gashes
Summary: Rei Mikage was a normal, 15 year old high school student that only had to focus on passing her high school entrance exams. During a simple trip to the library, her normal life was stripped away from her. She now is the Suzaku no Tennyo . Chapter 5 and 6 u
1. Into its Pages

Suzaku no Tennyo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fushigi Yuugi, except for Tasuki! ^____^ *Hears the tsunami of lawyers running towards my house holding up numerous lawsuits*NOOOOOOOO! I WAS JUST PLAYIN' WITH YA!!! *Starts to bolt door with every resource I can find* Well, Minna-san, the only character I own is Rei, so while I finish bolting the door down and going to my battle stations, you can enjoy the fic! Ja! *Goes Chibi and runs for more ply wood and nails*

Author's note: This story is gonna be a bit darker than the original plot of Fushigi Yuugi. But overall, its gonna be a good fic. My character's name is Rei Mikage and she's a very important character. Basically Rei is me in a way and the way she would handle herself in most of these situations is probably the exact way I would react. Trust me, im NO Mary Sue or whatever you call those stupid, prissy girls. Im more of a foul-mouthed tomboy! ^_^ Anyway, Rei isn't a Miko, but she is a Tennyo, which in english terms means a Celestial Maiden. Rei is the Suzaku no Tennyo, which is an even harder job than being the Miko on account the Tennyo's job is to protect the Seishi and their Miko as well as killing the Seiryuu Seishi and the Seiryuu no Miko. Rei has even more power than the Miko. (With Miaka as the Miko, that isn't sayin' much) Anyway, I'll be writing some of these 'Author's note' comments through out the story. So anyway, sit back, grab a soda and some snacks, and maybe even some tissue because this story is going to have romance, adventure, fantasy, and a whole lot more! 

Chapter 1- Into its Pages

Rei Mikage walked along the busy, lively sidewalk streets of Tokyo. She didn't really have a lot on her mind, just the fact that she had to study and pass her high school entrance exams. Which was usually the main thought on many of the exam candidates' mind throughout Japan. Rei coughed loudly as a woman passed by her and puffed out a large, smelly cloud of smoke within Rei's walking path. "Bitch" Rei muttered softly as she fought her way through the ever-growing crowd. Rei grew tired of struggling, so she decided to cross the street and take the path through the park to get home. It was a little longer than taking the subway, but Rei figured she could use the fresh air. What was she coming home to anyway? An empty apartment and a ton of homework. Her parents worked all the time. Rei smiled as she felt the warm sunshine on her face. The sunshine was usually blocked from the numerous skyscrapers and towers. And you could probably get a tan if you walked around the city at night. Talk about artificial sunlight. Rei watched as the sakura blossoms made tiny, pink streams in the air, brushed along by the spring breezes. Sometimes she felt as if she could get lost within a world of sakura blossoms if the wind was strong enough. They blew off the branches so easily. Rei moved to the side when she saw a horse and carriage walk towards her, carrying about 3 tourists. The walk home through the park took the stresses of the exams off of Rei's mind and it made her a little more happier. But when she saw the brass numbers 418 of her apartment door, she thought depressingly '_Now its time for me to study…' _Rei was surprised to see that the door to the apartment was unlocked. She was a little confused as well. Rei slowly opened the door, being cautious not to step inside without checking to see if there were any burglars. Rei looked one step slowly. Then another. She heard pots and pans banging from within the kitchen. Rei reached for the metal chimney sweeper that was perched next to the fireplace and she slowly walked towards the kitchen, holding the weapon high above her head in a striking position, ready to defend herself if necessary. A few beads of sweat ran down from Rei's temples and her heart pounded faster and faster, causing her breath to tremble. '_Ok….its now or never!'_ she thought with confidence. Rei courageously dashed in the kitchen and let out a 'battle' cry as she was about to strike the intruder. "REI!!!!!" Rei stopped herself right before the weapon made contact. She recognized that voice "O—Otousan?!" Rei's father put a hand to his chest and took deep breaths "Stupid girl! Why'd you have to scare me like that?!" Rei narrowed her eyes and sighed angrily, putting the chimney sweeper on the kitchen table next to her "I scared you?! I did that 'cause I thought you were a robber or somethin'! Couldn't you hum to yourself or something like that so I KNOW its you!" Rei said, boosting up her defenses. Also surprised at the fact that at least one of her parents were home before 10pm. Rei's father stood up and dusted off his dark blue dress pants while putting the slightly charred frying pan on the stovetop. Rei didn't bother to ask what was for dinner. Whenever her father cooked, it seemed as risky as eating rat poison, so she just decided to make up a lame excuse of getting her out of eating her father's cooking. Rei looked at the giant grandfather clock in the living room. The antique brass arms read 7:05pm. Rei picked up her backpack and dropped it on the side of her desk. She reached over for her navy blue cotton bath towel and decided to go take a nerve-relaxing bath. As Rei walked down the soft carpeted halls towards the bathroom, she put her long dark red hair up in a bun. She set her towel down on a hamper and took off her clothes. She sat down on the the small stool, filled the medium sized plastic container in front of her with cold water and took a deep breath before she dumped the icy water on her body. "Damn that's cold!" she stated softly. After scrubbing her body and washing herself off with cold water once more, Rei jumped into the hot tub. She sighed in relief as she settled in the toasty water. Steam rose from the tub and fogged the large mirror in front of the sink. Rei reached over and grabbed a pretty floral scented bath bead and dropped it in the tub. She watched as the purple bead melted, releasing it skin smoothing, fresh scented oils. Rei sighed as she noticed her fingers begin to prune. She stood up and got of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body and walked to her room to change into her pajamas.

**********************************

After doing two boring hours of homework, Rei finally laid her self down in bed. '_Thank gods tomorrow is Saturday' _she thought in relief. After a few moments of tossing and turning, Rei finally fell asleep.

**********************************

The next morning was a rude awakening. At 8:30 Rei's stepmother decided that she wanted to listen to classical music. And since Rei was the only one in the family with a working stereo/CD system, Rei's stepmother came in and put in one of her CD's and put the volume up to almost its highest. Once the violins started playing, Rei woke up and started to scream a great number of cuss words. After a while of Rei's complaining and the loud screech of violins, Rei's father got fed up and turned off the music. Since Rei couldn't fall back asleep, she got dressed in a pair of short jean shorts, a black shirt and knee-high combat boots. As she was combing her hair, she heard the tearing sound of fabric and a "Break your self fool!" she recognized it as the voice of her best friend, Shiro Hibiki (He always talked like a rapper). Rei turned around and saw her friend smiling at her through her open window and her light blue curtain half torn from the wall. "Dude! Look what you did to my curtain!" she said. Shiro looked at the curtain with a confused smile on his face. Rei walked over and said to Shiro "Homey, ya better watch who's window you bust into 'cause your gonna get your ass whooped!" Shiro narrowed his green eyes "Shut up" Rei laughed "Come in through the door" Shiro sighed walked around to the front door. Rei was happy to have some company and for about an hour, Shiro and Rei caught up on the latest gossip at school and stuff. Rei's stepmother opened the door and walked into the room "Rei I need you to go pay the fine for me at the library" Rei sighed, she really didn't want to go anywhere at the moment, and the fine was pretty big too. "Gimme the money" she stated, trying to hide the harshness in her voice. Rei's stepmother handed her a bill and started to walk towards the door. Rei looked at the bill confusingly "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait a minute! What is this?!" she said quickly. The woman stopped. Rei held the stretched out 1 dollar bill in front of her face "This ain't enough!" she said turning towards her stepmother. Shiro tried hard not to chuckle. Rei's stepmother put her hands on her hips "Make it enough" she said, leaving. When the door shut, Rei pounded the ground with her foot "Damn!" Rei stood up and muttered profanities. Shiro laughed "Well, Rei, I gotta go home anyway. Call me when you come back, kay?" Rei nodded.

**********************************

Rei walked quickly to the National Library. After about 15 minutes of walking, Rei finally reached her unpleasant destination. Once she entered through the large glass doors, Rei looked around, slightly in awe. She never really got a good look at the library before. As she was walking to the clerk, a high-pitched voice caused Rei to stop. She recognized the voice immediately "Miaka Yuki…" she muttered. Miaka was from the Neiboring School that Rei's school had field day with. Miaka was the weird girl that asked everyone she came across "When is lunch?" she got annoying after a while, but she seemed like a sweet girl. Rei walked over to the room where the voice was coming from and she smiled in satisfaction when she realized her ears didn't deceive her. Miaka and Yui both stood there. Miaka was rambling about a giant red bird and Yui had her hands on her temples, trying to rub out her headache. Rei smirked and walked towards them. Miaka and Yui both looked at Rei. Miaka greeted her with a smiled "REI-CHAAAAAN!" she said happily as she ran up to Rei and gave her a hug. Rei smiled "Hey Miaka, wassup? Whatcha talkin' about a red bird for? Ate something bad?" she said jokingly. Miaka pouted and pointed towards the old, slightly ajar stair case "I saw a giant red peacock looking bird fly up the stairs!" Rei sweat dropped "Uh-huh...well lets go check it out!" Miaka smiled "Yeah!" Yui laughed and all three girls snuck up the stairs. The hall was dark and gloomy. Rei muttered "Are you sure you saw a bird Miaka?" Miaka nodded with total confidence. At the end of the hall, there was a door entitled "Important Reference Documents. Keep Out!" The trio completely ignored the warning and opened the door. The rusty hinges squeaked softly. Once inside the dusty old room, the girls looked around. "Miaka," Rei began "You musta been hallucinating! There's nothin' in this room but old books and dust...which Im allergic to! Now lets go!" As Rei and Yui were about to walk out of the room, a semi-loud boom sound made them jump. They both turned around and saw a book lying on the ground. Rei sighed in annoyance and walked over to pick up the old document and put it back on the shelf. As Rei picked up the book and got a better look at the cover through the dim light, she noticed the book was written in Chinese. Rei opened the book slowly. Miaka looked over her shoulder and gazed in interest as Rei flipped through the first two pages. Once they came upon an illustration, Miaka shouted "Oh that's the bird!!" Rei looked at the picture better and the looked at Miaka with an arched eyebrow "You saw a phoenix fly up the stairs?!" Miaka nodded. Rei rolled her eyes and looked towards Yui "Oi, Yui! Can you read Chinese?" Yui nodded and took the book. All three girls sat down. Yui flipped to the first page and began to read aloud "This is the story of two girls who made their dreams come true after they came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku. And many powers were bestowed upon them. The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through, will be given the powers and granted a wish just like the girls in the story. Because, the story begins and becomes real...the moment the first page is turned" Miaka smiled "Turn the page, Yui-chan!" Rei got interested in the story as well. A few moments after Yui turned the first page, a bright red light shot out of the book. Each of the girls let out a scream of fright. The light swallowed up the girls and sent them within the pages of the book.

**********************************

Rei awoke to a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She sat up, shutting her eyes tightly in pain. Rei touched the wound gently and opened her eyes to see her hand covered in blood. "Awww, fuck" she muttered angrily. Rei felt the hot sun burn her skin. Her eyes widened and she looked around. She was no longer in the library but in a desert like wasteland with a few trees. She stood up "WHERE AM I?!" she shouted, looking around. Rei slightly began to panic. But then realized it wasn't going to do her any good so she started to walk. 

**********************************

After about two long hours of walking, Rei began to grow weak. She was sweating and felt sticky and gross. The sun was right above her and it felt as if it never shifted at all. Rei couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed in the desert, right under a tree nearby.

**********************************

When the sunset, Rei decided it was time to get a move on. She got up and dragged herself a long distance until she saw a little village over the hill. As she walked towards it, Rei couldn't help but wonder what happened to Yui and Miaka. Her thoughts were interrupted when she reached the village entrance. No one seemed to be walking around and the streets where dimly lighted with from the lights coming from within the houses and burning oil lamps on the side. "This place looks like ancient china..." Rei muttered. A loud unison of laughs were heard from outside, Rei figured it must have been coming from a bar. Rei sighed in anger when she felt the rubber band holding her hair up break. She decided to forget about it and continue walking. Within the shadows, Rei noticed 3 men walk towards her. She decided to just walk past them. As she was about the past them, one of the men purposely bumped into her "Hey that hurt!" he said. Rei looked at him with a cunning glare in her eye. All 3 of the men smirked "Hold it you!" The man grasped Rei's arm and took a look at her "Your pretty cute! What's up with your clothes? Are you a foreigner?!" Rei pulled her arm back "Let go idiot!" she replied harshly. Rei winced as pain began to fill the wound on the arm that she pulled away from the perverted man. The man glared at her "What was that?!" he pushed her against the stonewall "Now who's the idiot?!" he shouted as he grabbed the collar of her shirt. Rei looked up at him "I said let go! I don't have time to deal with you, asshole!" The man then kneed her in the stomach, causing Rei to fall to her knees. She held her stomach in pain and took in big breaths of air. All 3 men were grinning cunningly at her "Foreigners aren't welcome here!" said one "Lets make sure that she won't stand up!" said another. Rei cried out in pain when she received a mighty kick to the ribs. Blood poured out from her mouth. The 3 men began kicking her repeatedly. She felt too weak to cry. Rei noticed at the end of the street ashadowed figure that appeared to be wearing a trench coat walking towards them. But Rei's thoughts were disturbed when she was kicked in jaw, the blow sent her flying about 5 feet. At that moment, Rei's eyes glowed a bright crimson color "Kisama naaaa" she said in a voice that wasn't hers. A second later, her eyes changed back to normal and she gasped "What was that?" she asked herself. She tried to stand up, but was pinned down by one of the men. "Now Im gonna make you pay for your attitude, bitch!" he said harshly. Tears finally began to spill from Rei's dark brown eyes. She knew what was going to happen and she was too weak to fight back. She tried screaming but her mouth was covered by the man's large hand. Rei's eyes widened when the dark figure from down the road appeared behind the man who was straddling her down. The figure reached out a hand, grasped the man by his long black hair and pulled him off of her and flew him back with one hand. Rei was surprised by this man's strength. The figure, with amazing speed, dashed towards the other 2 men and punched one in the stomach and kicked the other in the face. "If I ever catch ya treatin' a woman like this again...you won't live to regret it" the man's voice was smooth, husky and sexy. The 3 men who attacked Rei got up off of the ground and ran away. The mysterious man turned towards Rei and walked slowly towards her and kneeled down. Rei was a little scared and she hid her face from him "Oh come now..." he began "If I wanted to hurt ya, I woulda done it already" Rei realized that he was right and she slowly brought her face up to look at her rescuer. When she looked at him, she gasped and her mind began to scream "HE'S SO HANDSOME!!" The man's fiery red hair was silky and shiny, his amber eyes seem to shine with mischief, his skin was perfectly tanned and his dangling earrings seem to sparkle in the dim light. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. Rei grasped her wound softly and tears streamed down her face. Rei threw herself into the man and cried on his chest "Arigato Gozaimasu!" she sobbed. Tasuki looked down at the girl with wide eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he just rubbed her back and hushed her softly. He examined her clothes, they were foreign alright, but he traveled all over the country and he never saw clothes like that before. Tasuki had a feeling about the girl and he said softly "You're stayin' with me" Rei stopped crying and looked at him "Nani?" Tasuki looked down at the sobbing girl in his lap and said with in a serious tone "Your not safe wanderin' around by yourself. You were almost raped and there's no way in fuckin' hell that Im gonna let ya out of my sight until I know where your from and why you're here!" Rei blushed when Tasuki wiped away her tears with his thumb. Tasuki looked towards the left and saw Mt. Reikaku not too far away. He told Rei "Get on my back and I'll carry ya to the Bandit Stronghold. I can tend to your wounds there" Rei nodded and obeyed him, but also thought at the same time '_He's a bandit?!'_ Tasuki seemed to carry Rei with ease. After a while, Rei began to fall asleep, the rocking movement that was caused by her savior's walking caused her to grow tired and the silence made her fall asleep. Tasuki looked at her face that was perched on his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. _'I don't even know why Im fuckin' doin' this! I hate women but yet I promised one that I would protect her! Damnit, this is the LAST time I come to one of these local bars for sake!!'_ his mind screamed.

**********************************

Kouji greeted Tasuki at the stronghold entrance. "Hey bro! That's a nice lookin' female on your back! I get seconds ok!" Tasuki growled. Kouji was lucky that he was Tasuki's best friend, because if any other man said that about Rei, Tasuki would have pounded the hell out of them. "Shaddup Kouji! I ain't sleepin' with her, some men attacked her and Im bringing her here to treat her wounds!" Kouji chuckled "The almighty Genrou, who claims that he hates women is all of a sudden bringin' a Kirei girl here to treat her wounds?! Damn ya musta had too much sake!" Tasuki muttered profanities under his breath and walked past Kouji, into the stronghold. By the way all of the bandits were looking at Rei, Tasuki knew that she had to sleep in his room for the night.

**********************************

After about 4 hours of sleeping, Rei finally woke up. She looked at her wounded shoulder and found it nicely cleaned and bandaged. Rei looked around the room for a moment. She let out a tiny gasp when she saw Tasuki sitting on a chair, asleep, facing towards her. Rei immediately figured out that he was watching over her the entire time. Rei was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that Tasuki had awaken and was staring at her. "You feelin' better?" he asked softly. Rei smiled "Yes, Arigato!" Tasuki nodded and handed her a glass of water "Here drink this. Ya must be thirsty" Rei bowed and took the water happily. She drank it down quickly and wiped the moisture from her lips "Thanks" she said. Tasuki sighed and crossed his arms "So where are ya from?" he asked. Rei looked around the room "Tokyo, Japan" Tasuki arched an eyebrow "Where?!" Rei looked at him and sighed "You don't know where Tokyo is?" Tasuki shook his head in denial. Rei sighed "Where am I?" "Your in the Mt. Reikaku bandit stronghold in the country of Konan" Tasuki answered. Rei was confused, she never heard of Konan before. As she was thinking, she gasped '_Was I sucked into that old Chinese book?'_ she wondered. From the looks of her surroundings, she was right. Rei was utterly confused. What was she going to do? Rei decided that she would figure it all out in the morning. She noticed Tasuki watching her and she grew nervous "Um...are ya gonna watch me sleep or something?" she asked. Tasuki narrowed his eyes "Well, yeah. I don't need any perverted bandits commin' into my room and touchin' ya and shit!" he said harshly. Rei turned over "Sorry I asked!" she muttered. Tasuki sighed. Rei stared at the wall for a few moments and then finally gave into sleep.


	2. "You're the Suzaku no Tennyo"

Chapter 2- "You're the Suzaku no Tennyo"

Chapter 2- "You're the Suzaku no Tennyo"

The next morning was rainy and gloomy. Rei had awoken to light pattering sound of rain falling on the roof. She groaned a little and turned over. Her eyes almost looked as if they were going to pop out when she turned to see Tasuki's sleeping face lying on the same pillow she was using while he was still sitting on the chair. '_Our faces are so close that I could...no! I don't need to think those thoughts and besides, guys are nothing but trouble!'_ Rei thought defiantly. She just wanted to reach out and touch the soft face of the sleeping bandit besides her, but fought herself not to. Rei figured he wouldn't like her anyway, she was not very feminine, she was aggressive, foul-mouthed and a tomboy. She never had a boyfriend before and she doubted that someone THAT good looking was going to fall for her in the least. Rei sat up and got out of bed. She walked across the cold, stone-tile floor to the window. The mountain side was covered in fog, and rain fell from the sky in thick drops. She sighed in sadness as she thought that she might not ever be able to get home again. A tear trickled down her cheek. Where was she going to go? Rei grew worried. Knowing her so-called family, they didn't even notice she was gone. A cold gust blew through the window, causing Rei to shiver. A few moments later, she felt a soft, warm blanket placed upon her and strong arms embrace her from behind in a possessive hug. "What're ya thinkin' about, huh?" a soft husky voice asked. Rei looked up and saw Tasuki looking down at her with a warm smile. She blushed brightly "Uh...I...dunno" Tasuki looked out the window "I forgot to ask ya your name..." "R—Rei Mikage" Rei replied falling deeper into his embrace. "Call me Genrou..." Tasuki said. Rei smiled "Genrou..." she repeated softly. Tasuki placed a hand on Rei's cheek. "Your cold, you should get back to bed" Rei nodded silently. A moment later, Kouji burst into the room "Hey Gen---uh?" Tasuki turned towards him "What?!" he said, the harshness returning to his voice. He let Rei go and walked up to Kouji. "Whaddya want?!" Tasuki asked. Kouji crossed his arms over his chest and smirked "Oh you guys aren't gonna do anythin' eh?!" Tasuki narrowed his eyes. "SHUT UP!!" Rei said harshly as a blush crept its way upon her cheeks. Kouji sweatdroped "Sheesh what an attitude!" he muttered. Rei glared at him and turned to look out the window again. Kouji cleared his throat. "Anyway, the reason I came was because we raided a village near Eiyou early this mornin' right, and I guess one of the guys ran-sacked a temple and we found somethin' that we're not quite sure of...so I decided to check in with ya before we open it" Tasuki arched an eyebrow "Bring it in" he instructed. Kouji nodded and opened the door to reveal a scruffy looking bandit holding a box wrapped in red silk. Kouji took it from the bandit and set it down on Tasuki's table. Rei looked at it closely '_What is it?_' she wondered. Tasuki took the silk wrapping off looked at the box from all angles, trying to see if there was anything inscribed on it. "I dunno..." he said roughly. Rei noticed that both Tasuki and Kouji were a little nervous. She sighed. '_Sissies...'_ Rei walked up to the two bishonen bandits "Hey Genrou, I'll open it" she said. Both Tasuki and Kouji looked at Rei funny, but then agreed. "Are ya sure?" Tasuki said. Rei nodded and flashed him a reassuring smile "Yeah, what harm comes from opening a box?" Tasuki shrugged his shoulders and Kouji sat her down and put the box in front of her. Rei grew a little nervous under the bandits' watchful eyes. She looked at the nicely carved wooden box. All of a sudden, her head started to hurt. Rei noticed that as she brought her hands closer and closer to the box, the pain increased. Rei could hear her heartbeat '_W---What's wrong with me? My heart suddenly---'_ she questioned herself. Rei's breath was no longer smooth and in sync, but short and trembly. Beads of sweat ran down her temples. Ignoring the pain in her head, she put her hands on the top of the box and slowly began lifting it up. Tasuki looked at Kouji and signaled for him to take a few steps back. Kouji nodded. "Oi, Rei-san…daijoubu desu ka?" (Are you alright?) Rei didn't respond. Rei closed her eyes and quickly lifted the top off the box. The pain in her head was tremendous. So bad that tears started to fill her eyes. Rei slowly opened her eyes and looked at the object inside of the box. Kouji arched an eyebrow "What is it?!" Tasuki noticed the Seishi symbol on his arm begin to glow brightly. He gasped and pulled his sleeve down, covering it completely. Rei examined the treasure. It was not gold or jewelry, but a beautiful, sparkling crimson coloured feather. Rei's eyes widened quickly and she gasped. The feather started to glow. Tasuki pulled out his tessen "REI GET BACK!!" he screamed. Rei couldn't move. Her body began to tremble and her mind felt as if it was caught on fire '_Just like how I felt in the alley when those men attacked me...'_ The feather began to dissolve into a ball of red energy. "REI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'?!!! GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!!" Tasuki screamed again. Before Rei could have a chance to react, the ball of energy hurled itself into Rei's chest, causing Rei's eyes to turn a beautiful crimson colour, matching the colour of the energy ball. Rei gasped and immediately stood up and backed away from Tasuki, Kouji and the box. Kouji moved farther back "OI REI!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" he said. Rei's hair began to move swiftly, as if a strong wind was blowing it. Rei put her hands to her temples and screamed. Her voice changed into a deeper, more womanly voice. Tasuki and Kouji put there hands over their ears. All of the glass in the room exploded, causing tiny shards to fly all over the room. Rei slowly stopped screaming and her voice returned to normal. The pain in her head subsided quickly and she fell to her knees, cutting her leg on a piece of glass. Her hands were still on her head. Rei's eye colour turned back to normal and she looked around at the broken glass. "Genrou," she said softly "What did I just do?!" Tasuki looked at her, his facial expression a mix between shocked and fear. Tasuki quickly turned to Kouji "GET MY HORSE READY!!" he commanded. Kouji nodded, took one more fearful glance at Rei and then rushed past the crowd of bandits watching from outside Tasuki's door. Tasuki immediately wrapped the confused Rei in a cloak and picked her up off the ground. "What're you doing?" Rei asked. Tasuki didn't answer, he just started running to the stronghold entrance.

**********************************

Kouji was waiting in the rain with the horse. Tasuki ran out towards him, still carrying Rei. Tasuki handed Rei to Kouji for a few moments while he climbed on the horse. "Where are ya goin' Genrou?!" Kouji asked. Tasuki took Rei and sat her down in front of him "Im goin' to Konan!" Kouji nodded "I guess I'll see ya later bro" Tasuki grinned "Ya make sure ya guys don't raid another temple again, kay?!" Kouji laughed. Tasuki sent a powerful kick to the horse's ribs to give it a speedy start. The rain continued to fall. Rei was scared. She caused so much damage and she wasn't even aware of it. '_Why don't I understand what's going on?! What's happening to me!!' _The horse was running very fast, Rei looked up at Tasuki. He seemed worried about her. His bottom lip was trembling. '_Genrou...why don't you tell me what I did? I could of hurt you...why?' _Rei sighed and looked straight ahead. "Genrou...where are you taking me?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Tasuki hesitated for a few moments "Im takin' ya to a priest..." Rei felt uncomfortable. Why a priest? Couldn't he have chose somewhere else to go? 

**********************************

After an hour of horseback riding in the rain, Tasuki and Rei arrived at the palace temple in Konan. It was the best temple in the capital and open to the public as well. Tasuki mounted the horse and carried Rei inside. Rei sighed and arched an eyebrow "I can walk..." she muttered. Tasuki seemed to ignore her comment. He walked up to the door of the temple. It was closed, but that wasn't going to stop him. He took a step back, then delivered a powerful kick, causing the door to fly off of its hinges and land on the ground with a big crash. He quickly walked in "OI! IS ANYONE HERE?!" An old man walked out from the shadows, he muffled a yawn "What is it?!" The priest rubbed his eyes and looked at Tasuki and Rei "The wedding chapel is around the corner. Congratulations" he said, waving his hand. Tasuki and Rei both blushed brightly "That isn't why we came here!!" Tasuki shouted, SD. Tasuki set Rei down and explained to the priest the entire story.

**********************************

"...And that's what happened" Tasuki finished. The priest was breath taken. He immediately ran into the back room, saying repeatedly "Could it be her!? Could it be her?!" Rei and Tasuki both sweatdropped when they heard a loud boom sound come from the back room. The old man came back out from the room holding a dusty old scroll. The priest quickly set it down on a small table and unrolled it slowly. The dust from the old document caused Rei to sneeze. The priest used his finger to navigate the scroll. When he came to about the 15th line, he stopped at a certain chinese symbol. "Tennyo..." he whispered. The priest opened one of the nicely polished drawers and pulled out a piece of paper. He turned around and with ink and a brush, painted something on the paper. Before he turned to face Rei, he said to Tasuki "Sir, I think you might want to back away from the lady" Tasuki, knowing what Rei was capable of, backed away with no objections. The priest turned around and held the paper in front of Rei's face. It was a picture of a circular symbol with Suzaku's kanji symbol in the middle of it. Rei's eyes widened and turned that familiar crimson colour again. The headache wasn't as strong as it once was before though. Rei gasped and took at step back. The priest took a step forward. Images came flooding back to Rei like when she was attacked by those men, talking to Shiro in her room, meeting Miaka and Yui in the library, being saved by Tasuki and then experiencing this change for the first time. A small red light appeared in front of Rei's forehead. The light slowly sank into her head and took the shape of the symbol for Suzaku. It glowed brightly upon Rei's forehead. Rei didn't seem to struggle anymore and she looked at the paper the priest's trembling hand was holding, her eyes narrowed in a cunning glare. The priest felt the paper get warmer beneath his fingertips. Rei's eyes snapped open even wider, causing the paper to catch on fire. The priest shouted and fell back, landing on his rear. Rei's power began to fade from her once again and she returned to normal. Rei gasped '_I---It happened again!'_ Tasuki looked at her with nothing but concern in his amber eyes. The priest got on his hands and knees and bowed "Gomen nasai, Tennyo-sama!" Rei blinked in confusion "Tennyo-sama?! Wha?!" The priest stood up. "That power you just experienced was the power of your Tennyo alter ego! That power is of great importance to help the Miko save the Konan empire!" Rei took a step back almost unconsciously "Wait, Im just a normal 15 year old girl!" "You aren't anymore..." the priest interrupted. "You are the Suzaku no Tennyo, a powerful, Celestial being who has fallen from the heavens to save our empire and destroy the opposing Kutou empire. You no longer have to worry about going to school...Your main priority now is to destroy our enemies and to protect the Miko, as well as the Suzaku Shichiseishi, who will also be serving as YOUR protectors. You will be meeting in the morning, along with the emperor, Saihitei" Rei felt a great burden on her shoulders "What?! I just got here and your already forcing all of these responsibilities on me?! What the hell!?" The priest closed his eyes and smiled "Well, Tennyo-sama, if you refuse, your hands will be permanently stained with the blood of over a million lives that were destroyed by the opposing army" Rei's eyes widened. She looked at Tasuki '_And Genrou...is one of those million...'_ Tears streamed down her face "FINE!!...I'll do it..." she said, choking on her sobs. The priest smiled and gave Rei a hug "The gods will bless you, Tennyo-sama" Rei didn't hug back, but only thought '_What have I gotten myself into?'_ The priest looked at Tasuki. He walked up to him and bowed "Arigato gozaimasu for all your kind help sir, but Im afraid only the Suzaku Seishi and the Miko can be near her now" Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest "Well, since IM a Seishi...I have a right to be near the Tennyo also!" The priest's breath got caught in his throat. Rei looked at Tasuki with wide eyes, also feeling the pang of happiness blanket her heart. The priest swallowed hard "You're a S---Seishi?!" Tasuki nodded, revealing his Seishi symbol on his right forearm "Im Suzaku Seishi Tasuki" The priest bowed again "Forgive me for questioning you honored Celestial warrior! The Suzaku no Tennyo is yours to protect. You and the rest of the Seishi please take care of her!" Tasuki put his arm down and looked at Rei, who in return was staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Ya heard that, Rei Mikage? Im stuck with ya for a long, long time!" Tasuki said jokingly to cheer her up. Rei ran towards the soaking bandit and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Oh Tasuki! Your stayin' here with me!!" Rei cried. Tasuki smiled and rubbed her back "Yeah...Im stayin' with ya" The priest smiled and walked into another room to get the Suzaku no Tennyo and her Celestial warrior set up for the night.

**********************************

Nakago sat in his blue silk arm chair. His eyes were closed and a frightening grin played its way across his lips "So...she has finally awakened..."

**********************************

Author's note: Heheh, ya like? *smiles* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it was short thought ^^;; Im really happy that so many people reviewed with such nice comments. Arigato! Emailing me is always welcomed ^_^ Anyway, in the next chapter: Rei meets the rest of the Suzaku Seishi and the Miko. And also takes a quick trip back to her world, along with Miaka. But what happened to Yui?! Well, there's a slight twist in the next chapter, so stay tuned! (Also, Gomen nasai if you think Tasuki was out of character)


	3. So much for first impressions...

Author's note: Hi minna-san

Author's note: Hi minna-san! Gomen nasai that I didn't post this chapter up faster, I was at a friend's house. Anyway Im glad that so many of you gave me reviews ^_^ Arigato. One girl reviewed the story and asked if Rei was a tomboy, then why does she cry so much? To admit, that's kinda like saying the stereotype that boys don't cry. Well don't worry, I wasn't offended or anything but let me answer your question. Yes Rei is a tomboy, but she also can be feminine. Just imagine how a girl would act in such a situation. I mean if you were about to be raped, wouldn't you start to cry? And if such a big dramatic change was taking place inside of you that you had no control over wouldn't you start to cry? And when Rei accepted the title of Suzaku no Tennyo and started to cry, those weren't tears of sadness but of anger. Yes Rei is supposed to be me and Im not afraid to show anyone my tears. Anyway, I don't know why I made her cry when she thought about her family actually. Gomen I was writing the chapter at 3 in the morning ^^() *Hears otousan call from the kitchen that he's making dinner and sighs* Rei's a girl and shows boyish emotions at times and at other times, can be feminine. But as the story progresses, you'll see the more tomboyish side of her at certain times. But anyway thanks for the review, it helps me improve her character ^_^ Don't worry, I've stopped rambling and just to let everyone know, those were just the opening chapters of the story and the real action and darkness of the story starts from this chapter on. Thanks for reading and keep those reviews commin'! (And in this chapter Im going to explain more of the Suzaku no Tennyo gig)

Chapter 3- So much for first impressions…

Thunder boomed outside of the temple. The priest set Tasuki and Rei up in a small room for the night. Rei and Tasuki set up the futons that were given to them "So..." Rei began. Tasuki sat on the futon, waiting for her to continue. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Seishi or whatever?" she finished. Tasuki rested his chin in the palm of his hand and grinned, allowing a perfect fang to show "You never asked" he replied. Rei casted him a fake smile, while thinking '_How arrogant..._' Rei laid herself down on the futon and stared up at the ceiling. Pictures of beautiful angels were painted on the ceiling, leaving Rei in awe. The paintings were so detailed and intricate. She noticed they were all women. Rei's eyes began to get heavy and she slowly started to close them. "Tennyo..." she said to herself sleepily. Rei closed her eyes and fell asleep. Maids walked in and set down a plate of good food on the small table in front of the two futons. As they exited, Tasuki quickly crawled over and looked at the mouth-watering morsels. He smiled and picked up the chopsticks in front of him. Right when he was about stick a piece of fish in his mouth, Tasuki said "Oi, Rei-chan! Dinner's here!" He popped the piece of fish into his mouth, chewed it quickly and then swallowed it. When he didn't hear Rei respond, Tasuki looked up from his plate and turned around. He saw Rei fast asleep on the futon. Tasuki smiled, stood up and walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. As he looked at her, a blanket of pity covered his heart '_Poor kid...this whole Tennyo thing must be so weird to her...oh well, Im here to protect her now'_ When a cold gust of wind blew in from under the door, it caused Rei to shiver. Tasuki sighed and placed a blanket over her tired body. Before he walked back to finish dinner, Tasuki placed a hand on Rei's cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb "You'll be ok, kid" he said. After a few moments, Tasuki took his hand away and went to finish his dinner and go to bed.

***************************

The next morning was beautiful, birds were chirping and the rain from the night before dripped off of the temple roof. Voices from outside, as well as Tasuki's loud snoring had awoken Rei, who was now very grumpy. '_Gods, first the fuckin' classical music and now the bandit who snores as if he was a semi. Geeze'_ Rei stood up and rolled up the futon. Today she was gonna get some answers. Before she left the room, she threw a pillow at Tasuki to wake him up. Hell, if she couldn't sleep because of his loud snoring, he wasn't going to sleep at all. Tasuki had awoken with enough curses to power my house for a month. He looked at Rei "What the hell is your problem?! I was havin' a fuckin' bad ass dream about sake and raids!" Rei sweatdroped "Well, I wouldn't have woke you up, your highness, but Im afraid your SNORING caused a 7.0 on the rector scale and people were startin' to complain!" Tasuki looked at her, arching an eyebrow "What the fuck is a rector scale?!" he asked. Rei opened her mouth to answer him, but instead sighed in anger and said "Shut the hell up" Tasuki sighed, rolled over and cursed himself to sleep. Rei sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door loud enough to wake Tasuki up. When profanities were heard from outside of the door, Rei smirked in satisfaction. As she walked around the temple, she stopped in front of a beautiful gold statue. It was the same bird that was in the Universe of the Four Gods book. That's when Rei confirmed that she was trapped inside of the book. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the priest from the night before say "That's the Suzaku no Tennyo! Right over there!" Rei turned around and saw the priest standing there with a beautiful young woman with long, shiny brown hair and hazel coloured eyes by his side. Rei said nothing. The woman approached her "I just got the news this morning and I came down here to meet you..." Rei decided to show a LITTLE respect at least and she casted a small smile at the woman, still not saying anything. "What's your name, Tennyo-sama?" the woman asked. Rei looked at the statue "My name is Rei Mikage" The woman smiled "My name is Seishuku Saihitei or better known as Suzaku Seishi Hotohori, the emperor of Konan" Rei's head snapped back to Hotohori "You're a man?!" she said loudly. Hotohori nodded. Rei almost fell over, but then realized this was the person she wanted to talk too. "Ok...Heika-sama, I have a question for you" Rei said, crossing her arms over her chest. Hotohori smiled "Ok" "Why the hell was I chosen of all people to be this 'Suzaku no Tennyo'? I mean I don't have any powers or anything and I just don't understand any of this" Hotohori smiled and led Rei outside to the steps. They both sat down. "Well, Rei-sama, you have tremendous power within yourself, you just have to be taught how to use it when it chooses to awaken itself" Rei listened carefully. Hotohori smiled at her interest "Rei-sama, the reason you were chosen to come here is because you have a Celestial Maiden, a Tennyo, residing inside of you at this very moment" Rei's eyes widened "What?! How'd it get there?!" "Well, from what I read in the legend, Suzaku sent a Tennyo to another world to produce an heir to save this country. So in other words, this Tennyo...is your foremother" Rei looked at the stairs "My foremother...but from how long ago?" Hotohori watched as a few priests walked past "I believe by about 150 years or so. This Tennyo passed its soul to the daughters of your family. And then she would awaken when Suzaku decided it was time, using the girl's body as her own. So when your mother gave birth to you, the Tennyo was passed down to you and Suzaku felt the time has come so he called you here" Rei sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them a little closer to her chest "So in other words, my life is a lie...Im just living for the sake that I MIGHT be needed to save another world?" Hotohori sighed softly "No, Rei-sama, your life is not a lie. You're you and you always WILL be you" Rei closed her eyes and brushed some hair to the back of her ear "So as this Suzaku no Tennyo...what is my job here? I heard you got a Miko...isn't that enough?" Hotohori smiled at Rei "A Tennyo's job is to watch over the Seishi and the Miko. But unlike the Miko, your job isn't finished until you die. You are to help the Miko summon the beast god, Suzaku and your job is also to fight the Kutou empire as well as the Seiryuu Seishi and the Seiryuu no Miko" Rei sighed again "Why is it so important for me to fight and or kill these Seiryuu dudes? I mean what if I don't?" "Well...if you don't, It just makes your job of summoning the beast god even harder. So you don't really need to kill the Seiryuu Seishi, but its kind of important if you want to protect the people and things you love. Kutou is a country of war and the Seiryuu Seishi will go to the extreme limits to destroy our happiness and hopes" All of a sudden a thought came to Rei's mind "Hotohori, is there a Seiryuu no Tennyo?" Hotohori looked at Rei, his facial expression serious "Im not sure, there could be. But if there is, you should try to stop her as soon as possible, she would be a real threat to the Miko and knowing the way the Kutou emperor thinks, he would try to manipulate her" Rei rested her chin on her knees "Damn..." Hotohori stood up "Rei-sama, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to" "Nah, Im cool with it, its just such a big change for me" Rei said. Hotohori nodded "I understand, you'll get used to it though. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to see me. I also understand that you found a Seishi, well done. It makes your job and the Miko's job a lot easier for now. Now you only have to find 3 more Seishi" Rei looked up at Hotohori and smiled "Arigato for you help, Hotohori. It makes things a whole lot clearer to me and actually Tasuki-chan found me. So anyway, I guess we'll be coming up to meet the rest of the Seishi a little later, ne?" Hotohori nodded "Yes that is correct. I'll have your rooms prepared at once" Rei stood up and bowed "Arigato" Hotohori smiled and walked off. Rei sat back down and hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin upon her knees once again. "So...Im a Tennyo? And I thought they were just fairy tale characters...Heheh. How funny this all is. I came here to save a country and kill the enemy Seishi...why did it have to be me? Hotohori sounds like he has confidence in me...funny, he's the only one" Rei said to herself harshly. "He's not the only one..." Rei gasped, looked up and saw a shirtless Tasuki, leaning one arm on the post next to Rei and looking down at her, with a fond smile on his face. "Huh?" Rei said in confusion. "How long have you been standin' there?!" she asked, somewhat angry. "Rei, ya shouldn't be so hard on yourself ya know...I mean quit bringin' yourself down. Its not healthy. You're the Suzaku no Tennyo, so what? Just fuck the rest, bite your lip and give it all you fuckin' got! You'll beat 'em. I know it..." Rei couldn't stay mad at Tasuki and sighed "Arigato" she said. Tasuki cracked his back "Sure, anytime" 

***************************

An hour later, Rei and Tasuki were taken to meet the Suzaku no Miko and the rest of the Seishi, who were told ahead of time about Tasuki and Rei's arrival. The sun was blazing hot, like it always was. A teal haired young man walked up to the duo and smiled. His gray eyes sparkled with curiosity and he picked up Rei's hand and shook it gently "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tennyo-sama. Im Suzaku Seishi Tamahome" Rei felt her cheeks colour. When she heard Tasuki mutter something under his breath behind her, Rei turned towards him quickly '_What the?! Is he jealous or somethin'?!'_ Rei turned back to Tamahome "Nice to meetcha too. My name is Rei Mikage. But just call me Rei. And this is Suzaku Seishi Tasuki" she said, pointing to Tasuki, who in return narrowed his eyes slightly at Tamahome. Tamahome waved at Tasuki and then looked at Rei "Well, how about I give ya a tour of the palace?" Rei smiled "Sure that'd be great!" Tamahome's familiar 'I want money' grin began to show "But its gonna cost ya!" One of Rei's eyes began to twitch "Nani?" Tamahome put his hands on the back of his head "Yup! Money makes the world go round!" Tasuki was fuming and he lunged for Tamahome, but was held back by Rei "Whoa, Tasuki, chill man! We'll just walk around ourselves!" Tasuki calmed himself, not to hurt Rei. Tamahome smirked "So, Tasuki, wanna settle this in the courtyard later on?" Tasuki smirked back "Sure, anytime's good for me!" Rei slapped her forehead "Oi! No one's gonna fight! And if you BOYS don't knock it off, I'll slap the hell outta both of ya!" Rei said firmly. Tasuki and Tamahome both swallowed hard, gave each other a cold look and went off in their separate directions. Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing. Rei rolled her eyes at him and sighed. The palace was beautiful. The trees covered in red blossoms gave the koi ponds a perfect touch. Rei stared at them for a while "Ahhh, they're so beautiful!" she exclaimed. Tasuki looked at the ponds and arched an eyebrow "What's so beautiful about a stupid pond with trees around it?" he asked densely. Rei looked at him, sweatdropped and sighed "Why do I even bother?!" she said to herself more than she did to Tasuki. "Rei-chan...?" said a familiar high-pitched voice. Rei recognized the voice and slowly turned around. In front of Rei stood the odango wearing, brown haired, green-eyed Miaka. "Mi--Miaka?" Tears welded up in Miaka's eyes and she ran to Rei, holding her arms straight out. Miaka embraced Rei tightly and cried on her shoulder "I was so worried about you!!" she cried. Rei sighed, closed her eyes and patted Miaka's back to comfort her. Miaka wiped her eyes and sniffled "Have you seen Yui-chan, Rei?" she asked. Rei blinked in confusion "No...I thought she was with you" Miaka gasped "She's not with me! I haven't heard from Yui for a while now, and Im really starting to worry!" Rei sighed "We'll figure out where Yui is but anyway, your this Suzaku no Miko that I've heard so much about?" Miaka nodded "Yeah, why?" Rei closed her eyes, slightly in anger "Well, Im the Suzaku no Tennyo. Hotohori said that you knew I was coming here" Miaka nodded "Yes, he told me all about the legend" Miaka looked over at the flaming haired bandit by Rei's side "Who's that?" Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his amber eyes "Im Tasuki, what's it to you?!" Rei glared at him. Her eyes were silently stating the message "Shut the hell up! Be nice!" Tasuki kept his mouth shut. Rei smiled at Miaka "Oi, don't worry about him. He's a hot-head" Miaka nodded and decided to keep her distance from Rei's bodyguard for a while. Miaka opened her mouth to say something but instead a loud "TAMA-KINS!!" was heard from the end of the hall. Rei noticed anger start to cloud Miaka's eyes. Rei saw a young, beautiful purple haired woman at the end of the hall with Tamahome wrapped up in a long cloth, being dragged around as if he was some kind of toy. Miaka glared and clenched her fists in SD and shouted "NURIKO!!! LEAVE TAMAHOME ALONE!!!" Nuriko glared at Miaka "Why aren't you working!? And didn't I tell you that whenever I was with Tamahome, I didn't want to be disturbed?!" Nuriko walked quickly up to Miaka, dragging Tamahome behind her who was SD and bumping his head on the cement repeatedly against his will. Rei sweatdropped and Tasuki had a very amused look on his face. When Nuriko got up in Miaka's face, Rei noticed that Miaka seemed kinda scared of Nuriko. Nuriko pointed to the other end of the hall "The floors in my room needs scrubbing! Get on it!" Miaka nodded hesitantly and walked off. Rei watched Miaka walk off slowly and then snapped her head back to Nuriko "What's your problem!? Miaka's the Suzaku no Miko, not your fuckin' slave!" Tamahome's eyes widened at Rei courage to take on Nuriko. Nuriko smiled cunningly at Rei "You must be the Suzaku no Tennyo, right? Well Miaka OFFERED to be my slave, so why refuse? You should hold your tongue in front of a WOMAN, little girl!" Rei's eyes widened in anger. Nuriko looked at Tasuki and walked up to him "Hmmm...your handsome! Wanna be my pet?!" Rei's anger started to fume when Nuriko moved her face closer to Tasuki who was starting to blush. This was all Rei could stand. She patted Nuriko on the shoulder. Nuriko sighed heavily and turned around "WHA--?!" Nuriko was cut off when Rei punched her in the eye, causing her to fall back. Rei walked up to Tasuki and punched him in the stomach "YOU JERK!!" she shouted. Tasuki sweatdropped and doubled over in pain as Nuriko was screaming "MY FACE!!" Tasuki noticed as Rei ran past him, a sparkle fell from her narrowed brown eyes. "REI, WAIT!" Tasuki shouted, but to no avail as Rei continued to run as fast as she could. 

***************************

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky a mixture between a bright orange and a light pink. Rei stood on a small pavilion, thinking about what she had done earlier. She stared at her fist '_Why did I do that? Was I jealous of Nuriko or something? I mean...I didn't need to go that overboard...And I even punched Tasuki in the stomach...Man I must be losin' it..." _Rei looked at her reflection in the calm koi pond in front of the pavilion. "Im such an idiot...being so wiled up over a guy" Rei couldn't stand it anymore and she fell to her knees "Oh face it, Rei Mikage! You love Tasuki! Just fuckin' admit it!!" she cursed herself. Rei sighed and stood up slowly, sticking her hands in her pocket. Rei's thoughts were put on pause when she felt something in her pocket. She pulled out the object that revealed itself to be Rei's wallet. Rei slowly opened it, the Velcro made a loud ripping sound. Inside of her wallet, there were pictures of Rei's friends. Mostly of her and Shiro together. As she flipped through the pictures, one of them caught her eye and she stopped. It was a picture of a man holding Rei on his shoulder. He had the same colour hair as Rei and blue eyes. "Oniichan..." Rei whispered. Her hand slightly began to tremble. Rei's older brother was named Touya. One day, while coming home from the store, Touya and Rei got into a car accident with a drunk driver. The only reason Rei survived was because Touya shielded her body with his and took most of the damage for her. Rei managed to escape with a broken arm and scratches. Rei smiled at the picture warmly "Oh, oniichan...I wish you were still here with me" Touya's death hit the Mikage family hard. Especially his wife, Asuka. Rei didn't like her very much. Asuka tried to commit suicide a couple of times, so she was stuck in a mental hospital. Rei sighed and closed up her wallet. She stuck it back in her pocket and watched as the sun set over the horizon, saying to herself a silent prayer for her brother. All of a sudden a bright crimson aura started glowing around Rei's body. Her hair started whipping out of control. Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion. "REIII!!" she heard Tasuki scream. Rei slowly turned around and saw the bandit Seishi running towards her, reaching an arm out to her. Rei reached a hand out towards him. As Tasuki got closer, Rei noticed that tears were beginning to surface in his eyes. Rei felt her body get lighter and lighter. She looked at her hand and gasped when she could see right through it. Tasuki dove towards Rei. Both of them gasped in unison when Tasuki dove right through Rei and landed on his stomach behind her. But before Tasuki had a chance to turn around, Rei already disappeared. Tasuki pounded the ground with his fists, causing them to bleed "REI COME BAAAAACK!!" he screamed to the late evening sky.

***************************

Rei opened her eyes slowly. Little bolts of red electricity shot off of her body every once in a while. Rei sat up and groaned. Her eyes widened quickly when she looked at her new surroundings. "Im back in the library!" she said to herself. Rei gasped when she heard another groan. She turned around and saw Miaka sitting up slowly. "Miaka?! How did we get back!?" Miaka snapped her eyes open and looked around in a panic. "It worked!" she said. Rei was confused "What worked?!" Miaka turned towards Rei and sat across from her "Back in the book world, I was coming down with a real high fever. Hotohori suggested that I should return to my world to recover. So after getting all of the Seishi together and begging Nuriko to help until he finally agreed--" Rei arched an eyebrow "Wait, whaddya mean 'He'? Nuriko is a girl right?!" Miaka smiled brightly "Nope! After he came back to the room, I just finished mopping the floor and I slipped on a puddle and I pulled on his kimono and it fell below his shoulders and he didn't have any breasts!" Rei sweatdropped and facefaulted. "Anyway," Miaka continued "All of the Seishi concentrated their life forces on sending me back here...so here I am. I don't know how you got here though. I've been waiting here for about 10 minutes. I thought since Yui wasn't with me or you, she would be here" Rei sighed "So...Maybe she's at home" Miaka nodded "Yeah, I guess I'll check there" Rei nodded and stood up. "I better be headin' home there's school tomorrow and all" Miaka nodded. Rei and Miaka both exited the library, exchanged phone numbers and headed home.

***************************

The night settled in fast. As Rei walked up to her apartment building, she looked up and noticed that the window to her apartment was the only one that had no lights on. She was puzzled, Rei knew it was Sunday because of the newspaper stand she passed and her parents never worked on Sunday. Rei ran into the apartment building and ran up the flight of stairs. When she got to her apartment, she grew worried when she saw the door wide open. She stood in the doorway and reached a hand in to switch on the light but as she tried to turn it on, it never worked. Rei slowly walked inside "Okaasan? Otousan? Are you home?!" No answer. Rei looked in her parents' bedroom, but found no one. She checked every room in the house...except for the kitchen. Rei made her way into the kitchen slowly. After a few moments of walking, she felt her feet slip from under her. She landed in a big puddle of thick liquid. All of a sudden the lights turned on. Rei felt her heart stop, she couldn't scream, she couldn't breathe. She looked at her hands and realized...she landed in a giant puddle of blood. And on the walls, written in blood, were the words "REI MIKAGE YOU WILL PAY!!"

Author's note:I left ya hangin' didn't I?! Anyway there's more in the next chapter so stay tuned! Oh and Gomen nasai, Nuriko fans! Don't worry though, that was the only time that Rei and Nuriko would fight with each other. R+R and I'll love you for life! ^.~


	4. One who has fallen from the heavens...

Chapter 4- One who has fallen from the heavens

Chapter 4- One who has fallen from the heavens

The crimson liquid dripped off of Rei's hand in long-winded drops. In front of Rei was the bloodied body of her father with a hole in his head. "OTOUSAN!!!" she screamed. Rei almost unconsciously moved away from her father, but instead bumped into the body of her stepmother, whose throat had been slashed. "OKAASAN!!" Tears of rage and fear spilled from Rei's eyes. Who would have done such a cruel thing to her family? The words on the wall determined that this cruel action was for revenge and nothing else. All of a sudden, to Rei's horror, the lights went out again. She began to breathe harder and louder "Oh god..." she muttered to herself. The city lights shone in through the window, lighting the room a dull-orange colour and the blood seemed as if it was black. "Konbanwa...Rei" said a voice out of the darkness. Rei recognized the voice and couldn't believe it "Asuka?" she said coarsely. A figure walked into the kitchen slowly. It appeared to be an older woman, about the age of 24. Her brown hair was up in a bun and her eyes were narrowed in evil slits that were shadowed by the darkness. "What are you doing here?" Rei asked with fear in her voice. "I came here to ask you one question and teach you a lesson" Rei stood up "And what might that question be?!" Asuka walked closer to Rei "Rei, why did you kill your brother?" Rei gasped and her eyes widened. "Why? Why did you kill him?" Before Rei could respond, Asuka quickly slashed at Rei with a knife, cutting the top of her right hand. Rei fell over her father's body and landed on her rear. She brought her trembling, wounded hand up to almost eye level. Sweat started to form on Rei's face "A--Asuka?!" Asuka's face was partly shadowed, giving her an eerie look "Why did you kill him" Rei slowly stood up "No..." She shook her head in denial "I didn't kill him! It wasn't me!!" The blade of the knife glimmered in the light. Rei ran out of the kitchen, into her parents' bedroom. Asuka was in quick pursuit. Asuka raised the knife to try and stab Rei again, but instead Rei rolled off the bed, and the knife cut through the mattress. "Its alright, Rei. I'll die with you" Asuka said, lifting her head to look Rei in the eyes. The city lights gave Asuka's eyes a weird glow, causing a cold chill to run down Rei's spine. "I'll kill the both of us" Rei was panting from running away. And her breath began to tremble and her heart pounded faster. All of a sudden, a deep, womanly voice said to her inside of her mind "_Release me" Rei closed her eyes tightly. When she heard Asuka coming towards her, Rei began to run again. "__Let me out" Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion. Rei ran out into the living room. "__Haiyaku" Rei ran towards the door "__Let me out" the voice kept saying things inside of her mind. Rei turned around to look at Asuka "__Release me...the real you" Rei felt something inside of her take over, and she lost herself to the Tennyo inside of her. The Tennyo released a strong wave of energy, causing Asuka to fly into a wall. "Rei!?" she groaned. Rei's hair completely changed to a different colour, which was a dark violet. And her eyes were crimson. "The Rei in existence now has fallen asleep" The Tennyo said. Her deep voice had a slight, mystifying echo to it. "I have fallen from the heavens" Asuka watched on in horror as the Tennyo floated up. It looked as if she was sitting on a chair. "Watashi wa Ayame desu" she said calmly. Asuka didn't say anything. Ayame faded away and then reappeared right in front of Asuka "You shall pay for what you did..." Ayame said coldly. Ayame lifted a hand and stuck it right in front of Asuka's face "I shall let you experience the joy of death" Asuka let out a high-pitched scream. Rei's self-conscience had awakened. "__No..." Rei tried to control the Tennyo to stop her from killing Asuka "__Onegai Yamete!!" Rei screamed at her Tennyo alter ego. Before Ayame released the chi beam from her hand, Rei got control over the Tennyo for a few seconds and directed her arm away from Asuka just in time, blowing a hole in the wall. Asuka's shoulder was injured, but nothing serious. Asuka quickly ran past Ayame and ran out of the apartment building "I'll be back for you, Rei Mikage!!" Rei finally regained control and turned back to her normal self. Her eye and hair colour changed back to normal and she fell to her knees, tears streamed down her face as she looked at the gigantic hole in the wall "Look what I've done...This is the Tennyo's power that I possess...so destructive...so full of death" Rei ran into her room, grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of clothes and things she needed. "Im going back into that book!" she stated. Rei changed out of her bloody clothes into her school uniform which consisted of a dark gray mini-skirt, white knee-high 'loose' socks, a wool maroon vest over a white dress shirt and navy blue shoes. Rei picked up her over stuffed backpack and ran out of her room. She heard police sirens approaching. Before she left the apartment, Rei walked to the kitchen "Okaasan...Otousan...forgive me. This is all my fault...Im so sorry" Rei noticed a crumpled piece of paper in her father's hand. On the paper it said "_Rei Mikage" on it. Rei quickly picked up the piece of paper and shoved it in her backpack '_I'll read this later' Rei left her broken down apartment and ran to the elevator. The elevator ride seemed like an eternity. When the elevator stopped at the lobby, Rei ran past the flock of police officers and out of the building. Rei ran as fast as she could to the library. The streetlights flashed over her quickly. '__I have no one' she thought. '__I have never felt so lonely' Rei put a hand to her rib cage, which was now filling with pain. But she didn't slow down. Asuka followed Rei silently through the night with her car, which had the headlights turned off. She drove through an abandoned alleyway, grinning cunningly._

***************************

Rei arrived at the library, surprised that it was opened so late. She ran up to the door and opened it swiftly, not knowing that Asuka was close behind her. Rei ran up the old staircase and to the Important Reference Documents room. She fiercely opened the door and walked into the gloomy room. As she turned a corridor, she saw in front of her the opened Four Gods book on the ground. "I've finally got you, Rei Mikage. Im going to kill you just like I did your parents" Asuka said. Before Rei screamed for help, a bright red light shot out of the book and pulled her back in. Asuka dropped the knife and picked up the book. "What the?!" She looked at the symbols and started to read.

***************************

It was a dark, rainy day in Konan. Rei woke up and slowly picked her damp body off of the ground. "I came back..." Rei looked at her surroundings, she was deep in a forest. Rei sighed, knowing she was lost and started to walk, hoping she would find some sort of civilization before nightfall. But unfortunately none was found. The moonless night was cold and frightening. Rei felt like falling and giving up, but her pride forced her onwards. As she walked, she was stopped suddenly when someone stuck a ridged metal object under her chin "Pay up or lose your life!" said the husky voice of a man. Rei, not caring to try to recognize the voice said "I have nothing but a worthless life to give you. I don't have anything to live for. My okaasan was right to tell me to be careful on a moonless night. Kill me if you must. It would release the burden on my shoulders" The man said nothing. Rei could only hear his breathing "Rei?" the voice said softly. A torch was lit. Rei gasped as she saw her bandit Seishi standing in front of her "T—Tasuki?" Tasuki threw the torch to the side and slowly brought his hands up to Rei's soft face. "Oh god...I missed you so much..." he admitted. Rei put her hands on his and let tears fall down her face. Tasuki pulled Rei into his arms "Your never leavin' me again, ya understand!!" Rei hugged him tightly _'Tasuki is all I have left. I love him so much' Rei could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. '__He's so warm...' Before Rei could say anything, Tasuki covered his mouth over hers. Rei's eyes widened. She looked at Tasuki. His eyes were closed and some of his fiery red bangs were plastered to his forehead from the rain. Rei blushed and closed her eyes, giving into the kiss. Tasuki took advantage of Rei's partly opened lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth, inviting her to do the same. After a few seconds, Rei finally responded, tangling her tongue with his. His taste was driving her crazy. Tasuki's passionate kisses trailed from her lips to the base of her neck, sucking on the tender skin. Tasuki soon kissed away the lingering tears on Rei's cheek. By that time, Rei was panting and blushing brightly. Tasuki, who now stopped his remarkable form of torture, place a hand on Rei's cheek and smiled down at her. "Ya look tired...I'll take you back to the stronghold" Rei nodded mutely. Tasuki placed Rei's backpack over his shoulder and picked up the young Tennyo and carried her to his bandit hideout._

***************************

Asuka was fuming as she read this. She was so blinded with rage that she didn't even realize that a blue aura started to form around her body. Seiryuu sensed Asuka's need for revenge and figured that she would be the perfect person to drag the Suzaku no Tennyo down. In a flash of blue light, Asuka was taken into the pages of the book.

***************************

Rei sat on Tasuki's soft bed. Tasuki handed her one of his baggy shirts "Here go take a bath and use this to sleep in" Rei took the shirt and walked into the bathroom without saying anything. Tasuki noticed something was wrong and walked to the bathroom, standing in the doorway so no one would try to sneak in. "What's wrong, Rei?" Tasuki asked. There was a momentary pause. "What makes you think that anything's wrong?" Rei asked weakly. Tasuki closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest "First of all, what was all of that 'I don't have anything to live for' stuff earlier? I mean ya never said anythin' like that before. And besides knowin' you, ya would try to at least fight back instead of givin' in so easily" Rei knew she lost. Tasuki hit the nail on the head. Tasuki turned away as Rei started to take off her clothes and take a bath. Rei sighed "Yes...something is wrong..." Rei told her story. As Rei spoke ever so softly and sadly, Tasuki remained speechless and worried.Rei told him about Asuka and how her brother died so he could understand a little more. After Rei had finished her fearful tale, Tasuki regretted not trying to get her back faster. "Gomen nasai...Rei-chan" he said softly. Rei remembered the note from her father "Tasuki, I have a note from my otousan that I didn't read yet. Could you get it out of my backpack and read it to me please" Tasuki replied "Sure..." Tasuki searched through Rei's bag and finally found the note. He walked back to the bathroom, keeping his back turned towards Rei. "Are ya sure ya want me to read this...I mean this could be kinda personal" Rei smiled "Im sure" Tasuki opened the note and read what was written inside aloud:

"Dear Rei-chan,

By the time you get home and read this note, your mother and I will already be dead. Im writing this note while Asuka was attacking your mother. I tried to protect her, but she insisted that I write this before Asuka comes after me. Rei, I already knew about your Tennyo heritage and I wish I could have explained it to you more. Your real mother told me about it before you died. And I hope that you can live the life of a normal girl. I know Touya's death has hit you hard. And I still say that its not your fault. Asuka seems to think otherwise. Im sorry that I can't do anything about this, or the things that will happen in the future. But I just want you to be a free, happy and carefree young woman. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be my little girl. I want you to grow up forgetting about all of this instead of letting it drag you down. Find a man who is dependent and will take care of you and love you for the rest of your life. Im so sorry for leaving you alone in the world to fend for yourself, but always remember that if you need me, just look to the stars. I'll always be praying for your happiness. You made me so proud and just keep on living like my little Rei has always done. You're a survivor. I love you.

Otousan"

Rei was crying pretty hard. She had already finished bathing and changing. Tasuki embraced Rei tightly as she cried on his shirt. There were no words he could find that would comfort her, so he just caressed her back and remained silent. Tasuki led Rei to the bed and laid her down, also lying down next to her. He hated seeing her so unhappy, he wished that there was something he could do. But instead, Tasuki just held Rei close to him and let her cry herself to sleep.

Author's note: Heheh, didn't you think that chapter was bad? Anyway wasn't that a twist though? I thought this would be a good chapter to start the romance between Rei and Tasuki. I mean, wouldn't you like some comfort after your family was brutally murdered? (I JUST PRAY TO THE GODS THAT THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!) Anyway keep those reviews commin'! And im sorry but there's going to be one more killing, but I won't really describe it. Oh and tell me what you think about the Tennyo ok? Hehehe, see ya soon!


	5. Behind the walls...

~*Suzaku no Tennyo*~

_ _

_kami ga sora ni moeagaru  
karada ga honoo no you yo_

_ _

_ya da wa nande kou naru no  
honto ni mou okotchau kara_

_koi wo shite setsunai mama  
amai yume wo mite itai no ni  
yurusenai aitsura no sei yo_

_yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne  
tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha  
mezame nasai aoi senshi yo_

_ _

_donna warui hito datte  
suki nara shinjite miru no_

_ _

_sore wo riyou suru nante  
sonna no yatcha ikenai no yo_

_ _

_itsudatte mamoritai no  
anata no tame tonde yuku wa  
ai dake ga kagirinai enaji_

_ _

_nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo  
nani ga nan de mo ganbaranakucha  
mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo_

_ _

_nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha  
mezame nasai aoi no senshi yo_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5- Behind the walls...

The next morning was bright and sunny, the exact opposite of Rei's mood. Her eyes hurt from all of her crying from the night before. Tasuki kept her close to him the entire night. Rei looked at his sleeping face besides her and smiled weakly. She placed a hand on Tasuki's cheek and caressed the surprisingly soft surface with her thumb. Rei was so lost in thought that she didn't even come to realize that Tasuki's eyes were opened. Startled, Rei pulled back her hand. Tasuki reached out and grabbed Rei's hand before it was pulled all the way back. "Why'd ya stop for, I liked ya doin' that" he said, grinning. Rei smiled at him "Thanks for comforting me last night after my so-called nervous break down" Tasuki kissed Rei softly "No problem. If ya need to talk or somethin' just come to me, ok?" Rei nodded. Tasuki grinned to himself, feeling in a playful mood. He smiled and pulled the sheets over Rei and himself and in the process rolling over on Rei and pinning her to the bed, careful not to put his full weight on her. "Tasuki what're ya...?" Rei said. Tasuki smiled down at her "I ain't gettin' off until ya smile!" Rei arched an eyebrow. Tasuki grinned wider, showing his fangs "Or I could just tickle it out of ya!" he stated, bringing one of his hands down towards Rei's ribs. He applied a little pressure. Rei tried hard not to laugh. But then all of a sudden, Tasuki began his attack and started tickling her non-stop "Ya asked for it!!" he said over Rei's laughter. "Ok! Ok!" Rei laughed. Tasuki stopped and laughed with her, happy that she was laughing and seemed happy. Tasuki placed a hand on Rei's cheek "So from now on, I better not catch ya hidin' that beautiful smile of yours, got it?" Rei nodded and blushed, still smiling. Tasuki leaned over and kissed her "Atta girl" He got off of Rei and put on his boots "Im gonna get ya some breakfast" Rei sighed dreamily when Tasuki winked at her and left the room. Rei sat up in bed, ready to face the day ahead of her. After combing her hair, Rei sat down on the bed. "Otousan's last wishes were for me to move on and forget about their death...demo...that's not something I just want to erase from my mind. I mean...I can't just forget about them" Rei's thinking out loud was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, followed by a "Knock, knock! Who's there? Its Kouji! Kouji who? Genrou's buddy who has come to see the kirei Tennyo-sama that's who! Oh great come right on in! Arigato!" Rei sweatdropped and watched as Kouji opened the door and strutted into the room. "Ummm, Ohayo gozaimasu, Kouji-kun" Rei said softly, a little confused on why he came. Kouji walked over to Rei and sat down next to her "I heard what happened to your parents...sorry about that" he said. Rei looked down, allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes "Its alright" Kouji sighed and closed his feet "Ya know, I lost my parents when I was about your age too" Rei looked at him. Kouji smiled at her "Its not as bad as you think its gonna be. It hurts like a bitch at first but then you slowly move on. I guess everyone matures differently or somethin' and it takes more time for some people" Rei looked at the ground "What happened?" she asked. Kouji looked at her "Or...do you not wanna talk about it?" Rei quickly filled in. Kouji fiddled with his fingers "Just like your parents, they were killed" Rei winced "Sorry" she said, not looking him in the eyes. A few tears fell to the ground. Kouji noticed that and quickly wiped them away "I understand your goin' through alota pain but don't cry...Genrou would kick my ass if he found out I made ya cry" Rei giggled softly and wiped the tears away. Kouji smiled "Ya know, Genrou was really down when ya left" Rei looked at the teal haired bandit "Huh?" Kouji laughed and closed his eyes, remembering all that happened "Yeah, he didn't get outta bed for 5 days! I mean he was so depressed that he actually ran into walls!" Rei laughed when she imagined a chibi Tasuki, muttering "Duhhhhh", running into walls. "What really freaked me out was when Genrou refused sake! I figured it was because of you 'cause he would always be rambling little comments about ya every now and then" Rei blushed. Kouji put his hand on the top of Rei's head "Don't worry, Rei-chan, your in good hands. I know Genrou can be really cold and harsh sometimes but that just proves he loves ya...but just expect Genrou to be really protective of ya. And by the way he acts, I know he won't let ANYONE touch his woman and he would literally kill anyone that tries. Heheh, just name your son after me, kay!" Rei blushed brightly. Kouji pulled Rei into an older brother like embrace "You're gonna be ok, if Genrou gives ya any problems just come tell me and I'll straighten his ass out!" Rei laughed and hugged back, sighing when a familiar feeling came back; the feeling of having an older brother to look up to. Kouji stood up, kissed Rei on the top of her head and walked out of the room. Rei smiled, feeling a little happier '_Arigato...Kouji'_ she thought. Rei smiled when the door opened again and Tasuki entered, holding a tray of delicious looking food. She never ate dinner, so she was really hungry. Rei ate at a tremendous speed, but politely at that. "So," Tasuki began "What do you plan on doin'?" he finished. Rei looked at him with confusion in her eyes "I dunno...I have a job to do, but I don't know where to begin" Tasuki nodded. Rei smiled at him "What happened to the other Seishi while I was gone?" Tasuki smirked and leaned back in his chair "Tamahome, I believe went back to his village, Nuriko forgot all about you deckin' him in the eye and Hotohori misses you and Miaka terribly, I had duties to tend to here, so I returned" Rei was confused, how could all of this happen in less than a day? "Oi, Tasuki-chan, how long has it been since I left?" "Two months" he said quickly. Rei gasped in surprise "Really? Whoa!" "Two months too much, if ya ask me" Tasuki said sternly. Rei smiled at him, causing him to smirk back '_What a softie...'_ Rei thought. A few moments later, there was a strong knock on the door. "WHAT?!?" Tasuki said harshly, causing Rei to jump. A young bandit opened the door and stumbled in "Excuse me, Genrou-sama, but there are some Kutou guards outside the gates demanding to search the stronghold for the Tennyo-sama" Tasuki's eyes widened and Rei felt her stomach tie in a knot. "Thanks now get the hell out! I'll be there in a minute!" The bandit bowed and left, closing the two doors behind him. Tasuki immediately got out of his chair, dashed over to Rei and picked her up "If those Kutou bastards find ya, they'll kill ya!" Rei nodded, trying to keep her cool, but inside, she was full of panic. Tasuki was desperately thinking of where he could hide Rei. '_The closet's too small and too obvious'_ All of a sudden, he remembered the secret passage way hidden behind the old boss' portrait. Tasuki dashed over to the large picture and took it off of the wall. He put Rei on her feet and began feeling around "Gen-chan, what're ya doing?" Rei asked. Tasuki looked at her quickly, then continued to feel around "I told ya, you gotta hide! There's a secret passage here somewhere and that's where im gonna put ya!" Rei sweatdropped "Ano...Tasuki-chan, is it really small? Im not one to complain but I got a thing about enclosed spaces" Tasuki sighed loudly "Well DON'T have a thing about this one!" he said semi harshly. Rei didn't take his tone of voice personally, he was only looking out for her. Tasuki found a small button that looked like a cracked corner of a brick "Found it!" he said. A small portion of the wall opened up. It was about as small as a safe. Tasuki picked Rei up and began to shove her in. Of course, there was a bit of trouble. When Tasuki accidentally placed his hand under Rei's skirt, beneath her bum, she blushed and grew angry "Oi! Watch what your grabbin'!" Tasuki blushed "Shut up! I didn't mean too..." He grinned "If we weren't tryin' to hide ya, I'd do a lot more than grab your ass!" Rei blushed brighter "Hentai..." Tasuki finally got Rei in "Fuck it's too small!" Rei said. Tasuki growled "If your legs weren't so damn long!!" Tasuki turned his head when he heard heavy boots coming towards his door. "Try and stay calm! I love ya!" he said, closing the door and putting the picture over it. Rei gasped '_He said he loves me for the first time!!'_ she thought. Outside of the wall, Tasuki opened the door and looked at the two guards sternly "What the fuck is the meanin' of this?!" Tasuki cocked an eyebrow and sweatdropped when he noticed one of the guards looking at him, blushing and he appeared to be drooling. Tasuki muttered "Oh Suzaku save us all..." The apparently straight guard crossed his arms over his chest "We're searchin' for that whore, the Suzaku no Tennyo!!" Tasuki clenched his fists to almost the point of bleeding when he heard the guard's snide remark about Rei. He trembled with anger, but forced himself to keep his cool. "You ain't gonna find any Tennyo's here! This is a fuckin' bandit stronghold not a damned temple!!" The guards smirked "Well, by the order of the emperor of Kutou, we have to search every building along the outbacks of Konan!" Tasuki rolled his eyes "Whatever, so ya gotta search my room too?!" The queer guard nodded quickly. Tasuki let the straight guard passed, but looked at the gay guard "Nuh uh! I need 3 feet of personal space!!" he slammed the door in the guard's face. The guard inside of Tasuki's room looked around suspiciously. As Tasuki thought before, the guard went straight to the closet. Inside of the wall, Rei tried not to breath loudly, but to no avail when a huge spider crawled out a hole in the wall. Rei sweatdropped "Go away" she whispered. Tasuki heard Rei's voice, as did the guard "What was that?!" the guard asked. Tasuki furrowed his eyebrows '_Rei...'_ He turned his glare to the guard "One of my men next door is havin' some bed fun! What's it to you?!" Rei heard Tasuki, he never sounded so angry before. She turned her head and almost screamed when the spider was right in front of her '_Oh my god! Oh my god!' _Rei tried to move back, but couldn't. She had only one idea. Rei started to blow on the spider, trying to get it to crawl away. It worked. The spider slowly retreated back to its home. The guard looked around again, Tasuki was growing angry with Rei. "What was that noise?!" he asked again. Tasuki sighed "DAMNIT, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO OBSSESED WITH MY MENS' SEX LIFE?! FUCK IF YA WANT, GO JOIN 'EM!! HE'S INTO THAT FUNNY SHIT!!" The guard sweatdropped. After searching a few more places, the guard decided that the stronghold didn't have what Kutou was after. Tasuki escorted them to the gate and watched them ride away, on account he doesn't need guards sneaking around. It was obvious that those guards were suspicious of him. Tasuki raced back to his room and walked to the portrait "REI WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT NOISE YOU MADE FOR!?" Rei sweatdropped inside of the wall, covering her face at Tasuki's anger. "Shut the hell up! I hate spiders!" she said, knowing it was a poor excuse for her angered boyfriend. Tasuki looked on the wall for the button, forgetting where it was. Tasuki sweatdropped "Aww, shit!" he said. "What?" Rei asked. "I can't find the button!" Tasuki quickly replied. "YOU CAN'T FIND THE BUTTON?!!? DAAAAAMN!!" Tasuki sighed in relief when he finally found the button...10 minutes later. He pulled Rei out by her ankles. Rei fell to her knees and gasped for air. Tasuki checked Rei for any scrapes then brought her into his arms. "Your obviously not safe here, Rei-chan" Tasuki said. Rei looked up at him "What should we do then?" Tasuki thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea. "I know a safe place where I could take ya..." there was a pause. Rei looked up "Where might that be?" she said. Tasuki put his hand to his face and slid his hand down to his chin "My parents' house..."

Author's notes: Gomen nasai about this chapter bein' so short! And about the theme song...just use your imagination and pretend it was there the whole time!! ^^() Anyway, next chapter: To make up for the sadness from the past 2 chapters, Im going to make it up to my fans with a funny, somewhat humiliating chapter for both Tasuki and Rei! Now off to the Kou household! *Cringes* P.S: Review and um...I'll be happy! ^^()


	6. Meet the Parents!

~*Suzaku no Tennyo*~

~*Suzaku no Tennyo*~

_ _

_kami ga sora ni moeagaru  
karada ga honoo no you yo_

_ _

_ya da wa nande kou naru no  
honto ni mou okotchau kara_

_koi wo shite setsunai mama  
amai yume wo mite itai no ni  
yurusenai aitsura no sei yo_

_yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne  
tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha  
mezame nasai aoi senshi yo_

_ _

_donna warui hito datte  
suki nara shinjite miru no_

_ _

_sore wo riyou suru nante  
sonna no yatcha ikenai no yo_

_ _

_itsudatte mamoritai no  
anata no tame tonde yuku wa  
ai dake ga kagirinai enaji_

_ _

_nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo  
nani ga nan de mo ganbaranakucha  
mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo_

_ _

_nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha  
mezame nasai aoi no senshi yo_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's notes: Gomen, but in this chapter, I didn't think Aidou would fit in here so I say that she finally gotten married and left the house. And I might have Tasuki's parents OOC too, so save the free fruits and vegetables for AFTER the chapter ends! @.@

Chapter 6- Meet the Parents!

Rei was confused at why Tasuki was so distressed "What's wrong? That doesn't seem too bad" she said, trying to understand. Tasuki looked at her and put his hand over his eyes "Your lack of knowledge brings tears to my eyes!" he murmured. Rei narrowed her eyes and sweatdropped "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she stated. Kouji, who overheard Tasuki's decision, walked into the room and started to cry SD "Oh, Rei-chan! You were such a sweet girl! I knew you well!" Rei sweatdropped '_Is it that bad?!_' she thought. Tasuki packed a few things for the short trip and ordered Kouji to get his horse ready. A few minutes later, Tasuki and Rei got on the horse and left for the outskirts of the Taito prefecture. 

***************************

Tasuki and Rei arrived at the Kou household late in the evening. Rei noticed that Tasuki was stressed about something so she held his hand and smiled at him, causing him to smile back fondly. Tasuki noticed that his house wasn't as noisy as it usually was. But that would be normal on account that Aidou just got married and moved out. When the duo got up to the door, Tasuki took a deep breath and opened it, tightening the grip on Rei's hand. "OI! MA! IM HOME!!!" he shouted. He quickly turned towards Rei, who was a little worried when she felt the floor beneath her feet start to tremble lightly "Babe, don't worry! If your knocked unconscious that's normal, ok! And try to ignore ma's overbearin' nature!" "SHUNU!!" a high pitched, motherly voice shouted. Rei hid behind Tasuki and looked at the elderly woman who just ran into the room. Rei's eyes could of popped out of her skull. Tasuki's mother was about 5''5 and had HUGE breasts. Rei looked at her own and then looked up '_And I thought MINE were too big?!_' she thought in disbelief. "Shunu, you good for nothing boy!! Why don't ya come home to see your poor mother more often!? Running around with those hooligans! Its such a bad influence!" Tasuki sweatdropped and sighed. Rei decided to step into view so that Tasuki's mother could stop her lecturing on Tasuki. Rei smiled when his mother was quiet. Tasuki smiled at Rei, his eyes seemed to be stating the message "Thanks" Tasuki pointed to Rei "Uh...Ma, this is my girlfriend" Rei bowed respectfully "Konbanwa, Mrs. Kou! Watashi wa Rei Mikage desu!" Mrs. Kou's eyes seem to fill with tears. Rei thought she did something wrong. Mrs. Kou ran over to the duo, viciously shoved Tasuki out of the way and embraced Rei in a death grip. "Ahhhh its about time you do something right, boy!" Tasuki blushed with embarrassment. Rei sweatdropped and heard her back crack "Ughhh" she muttered. "She's so kawaiiiii!" Mrs. Kou exclaimed. Rei was beginning to suffocate on account her head was buried in Mrs. Kou's breasts. Tasuki twitched and said "Ma, why don't we go see dad!" he said, trying to get Rei off the hook. Mrs. Kou finally released Rei, who stood there, holding her chest and gasping. Mrs. Kou turned to Tasuki and in the process knocking Rei to the floor with her breasts "That's a good idea! He would love to meet your new bride!!" Tasuki bent over and helped Rei off of the ground. Mrs. Kou walked into another room to get Mr. Kou. Its been less than 5 minutes and already Rei's body was in pain. Mr. Kou came walking into the room slowly. Surprisingly he was shorter than Mrs. Kou. Tasuki waved casually "Hey dad" he said. Mrs. Kou patted her husband on the back violently "Honey, this is Rei Mikage! She and Shunu are a couple!" Rei blushed and developed a sudden interest of the floor. "Ahhh she's a pretty one! About time you make a commitment, son!" Mr. Kou said weakly. Tasuki slapped his forehead. Mrs. Kou walked into the kitchen "C'mon! You kids are just in time for dinner!" During dinner, Tasuki and Rei explained to Mr. and Mrs. Kou about the Suzaku no Tennyo situation and how they met. At the end of dinner, sake was served but Rei refused and took juice instead. Mrs. Kou lifted her glass up and said "A toast to my future daughter in law...Rei Kou!" Rei facefaulted "May you give us lots of grandchildren and your wedding be in june!!" Tasuki blushed, but to Rei's surprise, didn't say anything. Rei blushed and buried her head in her hands. '_Oh gods, now Im starting to believe Kouji!_' she thought. 

***************************

After dinner, Mrs. Kou felt a little bit hungrier and picked up a biscuit from the remaining bowl on the table. Rei who felt she over ate, couldn't eat another bite. Mrs. Kou noticed the butter by Rei and said sweetly "Rei-chan, could you past me the butter?" Rei nodded and picked up the small saucer of butter and handed it to Mrs. Kou. Mrs. Kou stood up to reach over and grab the butter, but accidentally stumbled and knocked the butter plate of out Rei's hand. Rei had her eyes closed and was puzzled when she felt her hand in something soft and warm. Rei opened her eyes and looked at her hand in horror as it was stuck between Mrs. Kou's cleavage! "OH GOD!!!" Rei shouted loudly. Tasuki stood up immediately "Awww shit!" he shouted. Rei tried to pull her hand out "Its stuck!!" she said. Mrs. Kou patted Rei's arm "Now honey, its alright! This has happened before! Im a pro at these things. This is not as bad as when Shunu got his head stuck!" Rei sweatdropped and felt as if she was going to cry on account of all the embarrassment. Mrs. Kou turned to Tasuki "Shunu get the pliers!" then she turned to her husband "Get the oil and crowbar!" Rei cringed.

***************************

It took about 20 minutes and enough cursing to wake the dead to get Rei's hand out of Mrs. Kou's cleavage. Rei sat in the bathtub, which was the first place that came to her mind on where she wanted to go. The colour was finally returning to her hand and she sighed, still feeling incredibly embarrassed. The candle light in the bathroom was starting to flicker, Rei sighed again, too lazy to get another candle. A few seconds later, the candle burned out, leaving only the light from the crescent moon outside. Rei splashed some water on her face. Rei sank deeper in the bathtub when she remembered that after Tasuki pulled out her hand, Mr. Kou's dentures flew out after the hand and Mr. Kou claming that he's been looking for them for weeks. Rei shook her head and got out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in a towel. Rei cursed softly when she remembered she had forgotten her pajamas and only brought her underwear. She was startled when she felt arms embrace her from behind and soft breathing on her neck "Sorry 'bout all of this" Tasuki said. Rei blinked "How long have you been in here?!" she asked. "I just came in, I noticed the candle light was out, I thought you were done" Rei didn't say anything. She jumped slightly when Tasuki moved some of her hair out of the way and began kissing her neck. Rei closed her eyes as Tasuki's lips rested on the bottom of her neck. All of a sudden, the candlelight came on. "Shunu!" Mrs. Kou shouted. Tasuki looked at his mother, still on taking his lips off of Rei's neck for a few more seconds. "Shunu, stop that! You don't walk in on Rei-chan when she's taking a bath! It seems as if she's still a virgin!" Tasuki finally let go of Rei and said, walking past his mother,"She's my woman, I can do what I want with her" Rei blushed '_Ok, I'll ignore that_' she thought. Mrs. Kou walked up to Rei and noticed a purplish mark where Tasuki was kissing "Oh he left his mark, I have some cover up for that if you want" Mrs. Kou said. Rei blushed, putting her hand over Tasuki's 'mark' "No that's alright" Mrs. Kou nodded and handed Rei a nightshirt "Here sleep in this tonight, its very comfortable" Rei smiled and nodded, grateful that she forgot about yesterday "Arigato" Mrs. Kou nodded and left the bathroom for Rei to change.

***************************

Rei didn't get to spend much time with Tasuki on account Mrs. Kou dragged her into her room for some so-called 'girl talk'. The mere thought made Rei cringe, but she was willing to make the best of it. In Mrs. Kou's room, Rei and Mrs. Kou sat and drank some tea. "Well, Rei-chan, I should tell you now that Shunu doesn't know how to do certain things very well" Rei arched an eyebrow. Tasuki seemed independent enough. "What can't he do?" Rei asked, knowing she would regret it. Mrs. Kou took a deep breath "Okay, Shunu can't cook, clean, sweep, wash dishes, do laundry or polish that blasted tessen of his!" Rei sighed, she was growing a little angry but didn't dare to argue with Mrs. Kou, she valued her life more than that. Instead, Rei sweatdropped and stayed silent. "Well, look on the bright side, he can defend you very well!" Rei smiled weakly.

***************************

Tasuki sat down next to his father, who didn't say anything from after he washed off his dentures. Tasuki noticed that his father didn't realize that he was sitting next to him "Oi, pop!" Tasuki said. Mr. Kou turned towards Tasuki "Ah, Shunu, I didn't see you there" Tasuki sweatdropped. "Shunu," Mr. Kou put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder "I think its time you and I had a man to man talk" Tasuki sank in his chair.

***************************

When Mrs. Kou came to the topic of sex and pregnancy, an hour later, Rei knew that she had to get out and fast. "Um, excuse me Mrs. Kou, but I ah...need to get a bra" Rei said, slightly embarrassed. Mrs. Kou smiled, "Its ok! You can use one of mine!" she said getting up and rummaging through some drawers. Rei's right eye began to twitch when Mrs. Kou pulled out an article of clothing that looked like a very large pillowcase. She handed it to Rei, who in return thought sarcastically '_I thought you used something like this to cover Connecticut when it rains_' Rei needed to find an excuse "Ummm arigato and all, but I uh, have a bra that's from my world and its used for sleeping in but thanks anyway" she said, handing the large bra back to Mrs. Kou. Mrs. Kou smiled "Ok honey, you go change while I'll get the beds ready" Rei nodded and walked out of there as fast as she could. When Rei walked into the living room, she almost fell over when she heard Mr. Kou talk to Tasuki (who looked as if he was staring at the sky, snoring) about how when you get older, sex would be much harder to enjoy. Tasuki soon woke up and sighed when he realized his father was still rambling. When he saw Rei, he left his father and walked up to her. Tasuki and Rei walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Oi, sorry about this, my parents are real nuts when it comes to my love life" Tasuki said, sighing. Rei smiled "Its okay I guess, but they act like we're actually getting married" Tasuki didn't say anything. Rei's smile slowly faded "Tasuki?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped "Oh sorry. I just started spacin'!" Rei noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice. Mrs. Kou walked into the room, "Okay! Its bed time!" Rei nodded and she and Tasuki stood up. "Okay, I think that you two should sleep together on the honeymoon, so Rei, you come with me and Shunu, you sleep with your father in your room!" Before Tasuki had a say in the matter, Rei was dragged away. 

***************************

The night was horrible. Rei had to share a bed with Mrs. Kou. Rei barely had any blankets and was curled up in a little ball on the side. Tasuki wasn't doing so well either. His father would always scoot up against him and almost drooled on Tasuki's nightshirt. Rei sighed when she couldn't get to sleep '_I want Tasuki..._' she thought. Unfortunately, Rei's thoughts were disturbed when Mrs. Kou rolled over and knocked Rei off of the bed. Rei sweatdropped. Rei stood up and decided to sleep somewhere else. After Mr. Kou tried to put his arm around Tasuki for the 6th time, Tasuki grew fed up "Fuck this, im sleepin' somewhere else!" he muttered. Tasuki threw the blankets off and walked out of the room.

***************************

Within the darkened halls of the Kou household, Tasuki and Rei both crept around, unaware of each other's presence. When they bumped into each other, Tasuki thought it was his mother and Rei thought it was Mr. Kou, so they both started giving excuses like "I was thirsty" or "I needed some fresh air" When they realized who they were talking to, they both embraced each other as if they had just escaped death itself. They each told their story and walked over to the couch. After a while, they both grew tired, Tasuki allowing Rei to sleep on his chest, was the last one to fall asleep.

Author's notes: You like? Heheh, I figured my readers needed a few laughs! Anyway, I would like to thank Kohaku-chan for inspiring me to write this chapter!! You're the bomb, girl! Next chapter: Tasuki and Rei are ridin' to Tamahome's village and get ambushed by Kutou spies! *gasp* Tasuki sees Ayame for the first time! What's gonna happen? You just gotta wait and see ^_~ If any of you have suggestions for the story, email me at: [Celestial_Sakura@hotmail.com][1] Ok? Please review!

   [1]: mailto:Celestial_Sakura@hotmail.com



End file.
